Supermassive Black Hole
by StEpHyGrOcK3107
Summary: Una gran amenaza pone en peligro la vida de los seres humanos y de toda la galaxia. Fate quien es una científica famosa se dará a la tarea, junto con todo el equipo que compone la investigación, a buscar a solución y salvarlos a todos pero por sobre todo, a la persona que ama.
1. Prólogo

**Hola! bueno este es un nuevo fic, se me vino a la cabeza ya ni me acuerdo por qué pero no importa, solo espero que les guste. El prólogo es bastante general y no hace mención de los personajes, tiene como fin contextualizar la situación. Es bastante corto pero los capítulos siguientes (probablemente) sean mucho más largos. Sin más que decir, me despido! **

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

A lo largo de los años, la humanidad ha ido avanzando en diferentes aspectos y el campo de la tecnología ha sido el que más desarrollo ha generado hasta la actualidad. Miles de los problemas por desastres naturales han sido solucionados gracias a dichos avances, lamentablemente el planeta Tierra se ha visto afectado considerablemente y aun cuando la vida en ella es factible, las condiciones no son las mismas para todos los que habitan en ella. Las zonas que alguna vez fueron ciudades costeras e islas, ya no existen. Debido al calentamiento global, los polos se derritieron a tal punto que el nivel del mar aumentó hasta hundir dichas porciones de tierra.

Miles de millones de vidas se perdieron en el proceso y las que no, migraron a otros lugares en donde la sobrepoblación llegaba a niveles nunca antes vistos. Mucha gente vivía de forma miserable, no tenían hogar en donde resguardarse y dado a la cantidad de personas que habitaban en una misma localidad, los alimentos se agotaban rápidamente de modo que cada día, más personas morían de hambre. En pocas palabras, había escasez de recursos para abastecer a todos aquellos que se encontraban "residiendo" en el lugar.

Así se vivió en la Tierra durante siete décadas completas hasta que finalmente el proyecto de las colonias espaciales fue culminado. Nunca nadie supo sobre tal proyecto hasta que lo anunciaron en todos los canales de noticias internacionales. En ellas anunciaban que se había decidido que el 40% de los habitantes terrestres se irían a vivir a las colonias.

La población era de personas y por lo tanto de terrestres se trasladarían y serían repartidos entre 15 colonias, las cuales cada una tienen un área de aproximadamente 8.500.000 km cuadrados.

Muchas personas se preguntaron cómo hicieron las naciones para el levantamiento de un proyecto de tal magnitud sin que la gente se diera cuenta, obviamente fue un proyecto de alto grado de confidencialidad, sin embargo siempre hay alguien que se consigue ese tipo de información de alguna forma u otra. De dónde sacaron los recursos para construir estructuras de tales dimensiones y al mismo tiempo, acondicionarlas para que la vida fuera propicia en ellas. Son preguntas que al principio causaron gran conmoción entre la población pero después llegaron a la conclusión de que realmente no importaba cómo lo habían hecho, lo importante era que esas colonias solucionarían muchos de los problemas que enfrentaban las naciones de tipo socioeconómico y político.

Tomó aproximadamente 2 años para evacuar a todas las personas que tendrían como destino el habitar en las colonias. La vida en ella era básicamente idéntica a la que había en la Tierra, había de todo para poder subsistir, cuerpos de agua, árboles, etc. Poco a poco se fueron adecuando sistemas económicos y políticos y se fueron creando empresas.

Consagraron a cada colonia como si fueran diferentes "países" a pesar de que no tenían nombre como tal, solo las distinguían por el número correspondiente.

Bases de la NASA y de otras organizaciones afines se instalaron en las colonias con el fin de tener un poco más de alcance en ciertos aspectos que desde la Tierra no podrían analizar de igual manera.

Y así se fue desarrollando el estilo de vida terrestre en las colonias. Todo seguiría de esa manera hasta que un descubrimiento cambiaría no solo la situación de las colonias, sino también de la galaxia entera. Pasarían dos milenios para que se dieran cuenta.


	2. Capítulo I: Punto de partida Xₒ Parte I

**¡Hola! ha pasado poco más de un mes, me tardé un poco debido a varios asuntos que tuve que atender, aún estoy en ésas, y más con el asunto de mi graduación... cuando dije que los próximos capítulos serían largos no mentía, pero creo que me excedí... así que corté el capítulo para hacer dos partes, la segunda parte seguramente será más corta que la primera.**

**Hubo especificaciones que no hice en el capítulo anterior, obviamente es un AU y los personajes son un poco OOC, aun así espero que les guste. Ah y sé que puede que este primer capítulo no de la impresión de que siga la trama de la historia o que esté fuera de contexto pero me salió natural y además también sirve para comprender algunas cosas.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

**_Capítulo I: Punto de partida Xₒ. Parte I_**

* * *

**_Año 4079 D.C. Colonia Espacial 14. Midchilda._**

Una chica rubia y de ojos color borgoña se dirigía a su primer día de clases caminando por las calles de Midchilda, a pesar de que habían sofisticados medios de transporte, la joven prefería utilizar sus dos piernas para movilizarse, le gustaba más de ese modo puesto que sentía que de esa manera hacía un poco de ejercicio. Hoy entraría como estudiante de High School.

Al llegar a la entrada de la institución, una pelirroja de ojos color azul violáceo la esperaba recostada contra la pared. Cuando la chica de peinado con cola de caballo lateral se dio cuenta que la rubia llegaba, le mostró una gran sonrisa y caminó un poco de prisa hacia ella.

- Buenos días, Fate-chan

- Buenos días, Nanoha – Fate le regaló una pequeña sonrisa a la de los ojos azul violáceos.

- Vamos a ver en qué salón nos ha tocado, ojalá y nos toque juntas como el año anterior – Mientras decía eso, Nanoha tomó de la mano a Fate y se la llevó casi arrastrando hacia los dispositivos de reconocimiento de identidad, los cuales les indicarían de forma inmediata a qué curso pertenecerían.

El dispositivo le hizo un escáner a cada una y para decepción de ambas, les había tocado en cursos separados. A Nanoha le tocó en 1-A y a Fate en 1-E.

Las chicas se despidieron y se fueron a sus respectivos salones.

Mientras Fate se dirigía a su primera clase, pudo ver en el pasillo un salón que, aparentemente, era el laboratorio de física y robótica por lo que redujo su velocidad y se acercó a curiosear. Dentro había varios prototipos de máquinas, planos y muchos posters sobre teorías físicas. Se quedó embobada observando todo lo que había en el interior. Después de cierto tiempo, sintió que alguien puso su mano en su hombro, se dio media vuelta y vio una chica pelirrosa con expresión seria.

- ¿Te gusta la física y la ingeniería? – Preguntó sin cambiar de expresión alguna… "_vaya, qué chica tan rara_" pensó Fate.

- Sí, bastante, ¿es éste el laboratorio de física?

- No, este es el club de física e ingeniería.

- Oh… - "_Genial, qué respuesta tan pobre"_

- Entonces, ¿te gustaría unirte? Soy la presidenta del club y siempre es gratificante encontrar a alguien interesado en estos temas, no somos muchos miembros pero tenemos los suficientes para poder mantener el club en funcionamiento – terminó por decir la chica de cabello rosado.

_"La verdad es que su propuesta me parece bastante llamativa, después de todo algún día pienso dedicar mi vida a la ciencia." _

- Acepto, ¿dónde tengo que inscribirme?

- Las inscripciones abren mañana, puedes llegar aquí mismo para inscribirte en las horas de receso. Te estaré esperando – Sonrió, "_no pensé que ella fuera capaz de eso, después de todo en todo este tiempo su expresión no cambió en ningún momento. Fue una bonita sonrisa_" – Bueno, te veré mañana, hasta entonces.

La chica pelirrosa ya se había dado media vuelta cuando Fate recordó que no le había preguntado su nombre.

- Espera, aún no nos presentamos, mi nombre es Fate Testarossa.

- Signum Yagami, un placer – y sin más se fue. "_Es algo misteriosa, bueno me tengo que a ir clases"_

Fate miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que ya se le estaba haciendo tarde. "_Demonios, esa chica me distrajo"_. Corrió hasta el salón 1-E y se sentó en el único puesto vacío. Todos estaban posicionados, pero gracias a quién sabe qué deidad, el/la profesor/a no había llegado todavía y además, el asiento estaba al lado de la ventana al final de la fila. "_Qué coincidencia, mi lugar favorito… así tendré que esforzarme para escuchar mejor las clases, menos mal que soy alta y tengo visibilidad suficiente". _

Hizo un pequeño escaneo de sus compañeros de clases y en esas encontró una mirada que se cruzó con la suya. Era una chica de cabello castaño y ojos azules, usaba el cabello encima de los hombros y tenía unos broches que agarraban un poco los mechones de cabello. Movió su mano en forma de saludo y Fate hizo lo mismo… aunque solo lo hizo por cortesía. "_Esa chica SÍ que es rara, la otra al menos tenía un motivo para hablarme de la nada"._

_"¡Oh! Llegó el profesor. Mejor me pongo atenta."_

* * *

Nanoha no tuvo ningún contratiempo para llegar al salón, había unos cuantos puestos ocupados, afortunadamente el segundo puesto de la fila pegada a la ventana estaba libre, así que, ni corta ni perezosa, se sentó ahí. "_A Fate-chan le hubiera gustado estar en la primera fila junto a la ventana, es una nerd y es feliz estando cerca del tablero, así puede (según ella) captar mejor la cosas, yo realmente no veo la diferencia siempre y cuando se esté concentrado."_

Nanoha miró a su alrededor solo para hacer un reconocimiento de los que serían sus compañeros durante el presente año. Al lado suyo se encontraba un chico rubio que la observaba pero cuando se dio cuenta que ella le había pillado, se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado. "_Ah, rubio… pensar en ese color de cabello me lleva a la imagen de Fate-chan, solo acordarme de ella hace que mi corazón lata un poco más rápido y con más fuerza. Ya quiero que sea el receso para volver a verla… el chico rubio otra vez me está mirando, vamos a ver qué quiere."_

- Hola, ¿se te ofrece algo? – el chico tiene ojos verdes y usa unos lentes enormes, cabello largo y lo recoge en una cola baja.

- Sí, me gustaría saber tu nombre – sonríe, parece ser alguien muy amable.

- Me llamo Nanoha Takamachi, y tu nombre es…

- Yuuno Scrya, mucho gusto en conocerte – "_Ahora su sonrisa parece de galán de película, lástima que está perdiendo el tiempo. Mi corazón ya le pertenece a otra persona, aunque eso no quita que podamos ser amigos"_ – ¿Te puedo llamar Nanoha?

- Por supuesto, espero que lleguemos a ser buenos amigos, Yuuno-kun.

La expresión del chico cambió un poco ante la mención de ése título, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para la pelirroja. "_Lo mejor es dejar las cosas claras desde el principio para que no haya malos entendidos_"

- Claro, amigos… suena genial… - comentó el rubio unos segundos después.

- ¿Conoces a alguien más aquí? – preguntó Nanoha cambiando el tema olímpicamente.

- La verdad no, apenas hace un mes me mudé a Midchilda, yo vivía en otra colonia.

- ¿Y de cuál vienes?

- Colonia Espacial 7.

Nanoha y Yuuno siguieron hablando de diferentes temas relacionados a generalidades de la vida de cada uno durante unos cuantos minutos hasta que llegó la profesora que les daría clases.

* * *

Durante el primer descanso Nanoha y Fate se encontraron haciendo fila para comprar en la cafetería, en esas Nanoha se dio cuenta que la otra llevaba compañía, Fate estaba junto a una chica más baja que ella, de cabello castaño y ojos azules. Nadie dijo una sola palabra hasta que la castaña habló.

- Fate-chan, ¿es ella tu amiga? – la castaña dijo eso mientras señalaba con su dedo índice de una manera nada educada a Nanoha, ante tal gesto Fate rió levemente cubriéndose los labios. Nanoha bufó.

- Sí, ella es mi mejor amiga, te la presento, su nombre es… - Fate fue interrumpida por la pelirroja.

- Nanoha Takamachi, soy amiga de Fate-chan desde primer año de Middle School – dijo la pelirroja mientras que su rostro reflejaba un dejo de irritación, el cual Fate no logró entender muy bien el porqué. En contraparte, la castaña se presentó de forma muy animada.

- ¡Yo soy Hayate Yagami, es un placer! Fate-chaaaaaaaaan, ¿el rubio quién es? ¿Otro amigo? – Hasta ese entonces, Fate se percató que Nanoha también tenía compañía – La verdad no tengo idea de quién es…

El rubio carraspeó para finalmente hacer su propia presentación.

- Yuuno Scrya, es un placer – después de eso, hubo un silencio incómodo para los chicos puesto que en las mentes de las chicas que venían juntas solo había un pensamiento

"_¡Ese tal Yuuno parece un hurón!" _

- Yuuno-kun, te puedo decir así, ¿cierto? – preguntó Hayate con notoria impaciencia.

Yuuno respondió afirmativamente mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

- ¿Nunca te han dicho que pareces un hurón? – "_¡por fin, me saqué la mala vibra!" _pensó Hayate.

Fate se carcajeó como una demente, la cara se le puso totalmente roja y se le salieron algunas lágrimas de tanto reír, mientras ella ría, Yuuno frunció el ceño y miró a otro lado indignado pero nada sorprendido puesto que ya le habían dicho eso antes y Nanoha solo observaba cómo Fate se moría de la risa mientras ella misma retenía las ganas de reír ante tal comentario. Intentando "salvar" un poco la dignidad de Yuuno, Nanoha enfocó la conversación a otro lado.

- Fate-chan, te va a dar hipo, y después no te estés quejando de que no se te va…

Inmediatamente, Fate dejó de reír al recordar aquello.

- Lo siento mucho Yuuno, pero Hayate tiene razón – comentó Fate y casi que se pone a reír nuevamente de modo que tapó su boca y se inclinó a un lado de Hayate para poder tranquilizarse. Después de 5 segundos Fate recobró la compostura y finalmente todos compraron y salieron de la fila.

Poco después se despidieron para irse a sus respectivos salones, no sin antes acordar encontrarse a la hora del almuerzo.

* * *

Finalmente el día escolar había acabado y Nanoha se fue caminando junto con Fate pues sus casas se encontraban en el mismo camino. No habían podido hablar de sus cosas puesto que todo el tiempo que estuvieron compartiendo en los recesos, Fate y Hayate se confabularon para molestar incesantemente a Yuuno y Nanoha se pasaba riendo de las ocurrencias de las otras dos, incluso participó en alguna que otra broma.

- Fate-chan, ¿cómo te pareció Yuuno?

Fate miró al cielo que tenía una tonalidad azul violácea, parecida al color de los ojos de su mejor amiga, y sin apartar su vista le contestó.

- Creo que gusta de ti, tal vez deberías darle una oportunidad… – Fate sonrió pícaramente mientras subía y bajaba las cejas, Nanoha se sonrojó ante la insinuación de la rubia – además se ve que es un buen chico, sin duda alguna algo aburrido… pero inteligente, es más, te diré que tiene futuro… no tan brillante como el mío claramente pero sin duda alguna tiene buen futuro, podría ser un esposo de esos amoroso y paciente y…

- ¡No más, Fate-chan! ¡Yo no quiero nada de eso con él! – exclamó una sumamente colorada Nanoha.

- Qué aburrida, ya estaba trazando la historia de tu vida y me quitas la inspiración de esa manera – dijo Fate haciendo un puchero.

- Es increíble que puedas ser tan seria para tantas cosas y para otras de comportes como una niña…

- Eso es lo que soy después de todo… buuu, Nanoha tonta – Fate detuvo su andar y tomó a Nanoha de la mano para acercarla a sí misma y darle un cálido abrazo a su amiga a pesar del "insulto" que le dio. Nanoha correspondió inmediatamente el abrazo y cerró los ojos al tiempo que inhalaba la fragancia de Fate, olía a una mezcla de vainilla y coco, definitivamente el mejor olor existente en el universo para Nanoha. – Extrañaba estar contigo, Nanoha – esas palabras produjeron en la pelirroja una sensación de calidez inmensa y como si millones de mariposas revolotearan en su estómago – Yo también, después de todo no nos veíamos desde el año pasado.

Fate se separó de Nanoha y le sonrió otra vez, y le dio a entender a Nanoha que siguieran caminando.

- Nanoha, adivina qué – la expresión de Fate pasó a una de total emoción, lo cual definitivamente captó más la curiosidad de Nanoha.

- Eeeh, ¿te eligieron como representante del curso?

- Nooo, apenas es el primer día, además no me gustaría ser la representante, prefiero ser la segunda al mando en lo que respecta a esos cargos… alguien como Hayate debería ser la representante – Fate comenzó a imaginar cómo sería Hayate si realmente fuera la representante, en su mente, Fate imaginaba cosas que preferiblemente no mencionaría a Nanoha, ella era a veces muy mojigata y Hayate definitivamente es todo lo contrario y de eso se había podido dar cuenta en solo un día que llevaba de conocerla.

– Fate-chan, espero que no estés pensando en lo que sería Hayate-chan como representante – Nanoha suspiró, pues sabía que su amiga tendía a imaginar más de la cuenta.

- Jejeje Nanoha, eres una especie de bruja, una bruja sexy claro está – Nanoha se sonrojó y le dio un pequeño golpe a Fate.

- ¡No digas esas cosas solo por decirlas!

- Pero es cierto jajaja, obviamente yo soy más sexy que tú pero eso no quita que tú también lo seas – acto seguido la rubia empezó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo, sabía que la siguiente reacción de Nanoha no sería tan "sutil" como la anterior.

- ¡Fate! ¡No corras! ¡Ya verás lo que te ocurrirá! – y así, una molesta Nanoha siguió el mismo camino que recorrió su amiga.

- ¿Y crees que con eso harás que deje de correr? Me rio de eso jajaja

_Algunos minutos después_

Después de tanta correndilla, terminaron por llegar a un parque que quedaba cerca de la casa de Nanoha.

- Parece que te quedaste sin energía para golpearme – Fate intentaba respirar con normalidad.

- Y parece que tú no tienes para seguir huyendo… no te preocupes, después me desquitaré.

Se sentaron en una banca y se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que Fate recordó que nunca le dijo a Nanoha lo que en realidad le iba a decir.

- Nanoha, conocí a una chica, bueno no solo es una chica, ¡es la presidenta del club de física e ingeniería! – A Fate se le iluminaron los ojos, tanto que lanzaban destellos – y me ofreció unirme al club, ¿no te parece genial?

- Claro que sí, a ti te gustan mucho esos temas, me alegro que haya un club de física aquí ya que eso te hace feliz y por ende también me hace feliz a mí.

- ¿Te quieres unir también?

- Mmm tendría que pensarlo, tal vez haya alguna otra cosa que me interese, si no la hay, me uno.

- Awww, Nanoha, una vez dijiste que no me negarías nada, y ahora… ¡me estás rechazando!, ¿por qué eres así? – dijo Fate de forma muy dramática y con falsa tristeza.

- Ya, ya, relájate, solo no te di una respuesta en concreto…

- Está bien, bueno me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana, Nanoha – Fate le dio otro abrazo a la pelirroja y se fue corriendo hacia su hogar.

Nanoha se quedó viendo a Fate hasta que la perdió de vista para luego dirigirse a su casa.

* * *

La mañana siguiente transcurrió normalmente, Fate y Nanoha acordaron en encontrarse en el parque cercano a la casa de la última y se dispusieron a caminar juntas hasta el colegio. Al llegar, se despidieron y se dirigieron a sus clases.

- Fate-chaaaaaaaaan, hola – una Hayate saludó muy efusivamente a la rubia.

- Hola Hayate, ¿cómo amaneciste?

- Bien, sabes, ayer cuando llegué a mi casa estuve hablando con mi prima… - "_Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo…" _pensó Fate - y me dijo que había conocido a una chica rubia, alta, con un extraño color borgoña en los ojos que le interesó el club de física…

- ¡Oh! ¡¿Ella es prima tuya?! Es decir, Signum, ¿prima… tuya? – Fate no salía del shock que le produjo esa noticia.

- Vaya, qué grosera eres, ¿por qué te sorprendes tanto? – dijo Hayate haciendo un puchero con cara de enfado.

- Vamos, creo que esa pregunta sobra, ella y tú no se parecen en… ¡absolutamente nada! Ella tiene un aura de chica seria y cool pero tú… mejor no digo nada – dijo Fate con intenciones sumamente burlonas.

- Eres una pesada, no pareces la dulce Fate-chan de antes – Hayate se cubrió la frente con el dorso de su mano de manera dramática.

- Claro, porque llevamos tantos años de conocernos… - dijo Fate sarcásticamente mientras torcía los ojos.

Hayate dejó la tontería y siguió hablando sobre el tema inicial – en fin, sabes, le llamaste full la atención a mi poco expresiva y querida prima, eso es algo sumamente extraño – Hayate comenzó a inspeccionar a Fate dando vueltas alrededor de ella y seguidamente golpeó levemente su puño derecho sobre su mano izquierda a manera de realización - ¡Ya entendí! – "_Por qué será que no espero nada coherente de su conclusión… después de todo ella está loca" _– Fate-chan, eres sexy – Hayate sonrió de forma maliciosa.

- ¿Queeeé? P-pero eso qué tiene que ver…

- Es simple, eres una chica interesada en la física y no solo eso, eres bien parecida, claro que yo soy un ser único y mi belleza es tal que te deja ciega pero no te preocupes, tú también tienes tu encanto – "_A veces siento que nos parecemos en algunas cosas… tendré que cambiar un poco" _– pensó Fate.

- Quieres decir que, ¿tú también vas a entrar en el club?

- ¡Ja! Era de esperarse de ti que llegaras a esa conclusión, así es mi querida Fate-chan, yo hago parte de ese club desde tiempos inmemorables… bueno, desde el año pasado, pero eso no importa. Vayamos a inscribirnos hoy, Signum nos estará esperando.

- ¿Conoces a otros miembros?

- Por supuesto, casi todos mis primos son miembros… es decir, Signum, Shamal y Zafira. Shamal es hermana melliza de Signum jaja sé que no se parecen mucho pero bueno, conozco mellizos que de verdad parecen de familias diferentes. Zafira está en último año. Y la verdad espero ver nuevos miembros aparte de ti. Ah, también hay otro chico, se llama Chrono Harloawn y otra chica llamada Amy Limietta. Ellos son novios fufufu – "_Información extra que no me interesa" _– pensó Fate mientras suspiraba.

- Hayate, vuelve a tu asiento, ya va a empezar la clase

- Tsk, qué amargue, está bien Einstein, en el receso iremos al club.

- ¡No es eso! Es solo que… no me gusta distraerme en clase… - la última parte la dijo casi en un susurro.

- Aww tan linda la nerd de Fate-chan, definitivamente Signum y tú se la llevarán muy bien.

- ¡No soy nerd! Es solo que… me gusta estudiar… - de nuevo lo último lo dijo en susurro y adicionalmente con las mejillas sonrojadas.

- Jajajaja Fate-chan, deberías mostrar más ese lado, pareces una muñequita.

- ¡Cállate!… Hayate tonta.

* * *

Mientras tanto Nanoha hablaba con Yuuno acerca del club al cual se unirían.

- Nanoha, entonces ¿ya decidiste el club al que te unirás?

- Mmm, aún no, una de las opciones es el de física… - la pelirroja fue interrumpida por el rubio.

- ¡Yo me uniré a ese club! Siempre me han gustado esos temas y… - esta vez la pelirroja fue quien interrumpió a su interlocutor.

- ¡Como Fate-chan! Ella se unirá a ese club, por eso es que lo estoy considerando, es decir, no es que me parezca aburrido ni nada, pero el año pasado estuvimos en el club de matemáticas y la verdad quiero practicar algún deporte en esta ocasión.

- Hay varios deportes, de hecho te los puedo recitar, está el básquetbol, fútbol, tenis, baseball, atletismo, natación, kendo y karate.

- Me gustaría natación. Creo que me uniré a ése.

- Agh es una lástima, hubiera querido que estuvieras en el de física.

- Nyahaha, los iré a visitar cuando pueda.

Pocos minutos después entró el profesor que les dictaría la clase de ciencias sociales y mientras el hombre habla un blablablá nada interesante, Nanoha se quedó mirando hacia fuera de la ventana hasta que sintió una vibración en su bolsillo y revisó su teléfono celular.

_Fate-chan: ¿Ya decidiste el club al que te unirás?_

_Nanoha: Sí, me uniré al de natación._

_Fate-chan: :( Nanoha me vas hacer llorar, esta era la única clase que podríamos compartir!_

_Nanoha: Y por qué no te unes tú al de natación? ¬_¬_

_Fate-chan: Eso está fuera de discusión_

_Nanoha: Eres una egoísta! Yo siempre me uno a los clubes que tú quieres, por qué no haces eso por mí?_

_Fate-chan: Sabes que me estoy preparando para estudiar alguna ingeniería o ciencias exactas… es por eso y lo sabes muy bien… sino habría hecho lo mismo por ti._

_Nanoha: Mou… lo siento, igual me uniré a natación y eso también está fuera de discusión! Oye, ahora que lo pienso, no deberías estar "concentrada escuchando la clase"_

_Fate-chan: Ja! Estoy en Educación Física, hicimos carreras y adivina quién ganó_

_Nanoha: Fate-chan…_

_Fate-chan: Por supuesto! Quién más podría JAJAJAJA_

_Nanoha: presumida_

- ¡TAKAMACHI! Si va a seguir chateando con quién sabe quién, es mejor que se salga del salón y ¡no vuelva!

- Lo siento profesor…. No volverá a pasar.

- ¡Eso espero! – Apenas el profesor se dio la vuelta, Nanoha aprovechó para despedirse de Fate y así prestarle "atención" a la fabulosa clase de ciencias sociales. "_Y todavía faltan 30 minutos… moriré lentamente de aburrimiento" _

* * *

Apenas el timbre del receso sonó, Hayate se levantó de su asiento y, a una velocidad poco común en ella, llegó al puesto de Fate tomándola de la mano, y sin tener en cuenta que la rubia no había terminado de escribir sus apuntes, se la llevó casi a rastras haciendo que las cosas de Fate se cayeran al suelo.

- ¡Hayate! ¡¿Por qué demonios eres tan impulsiva?! ¡No me dejaste terminar mis apuntes e hiciste que tirara mis cosas! – dijo Fate mientras seguían caminando hacia el club.

- Cálmate Fate-chan, eso puede esperar, yo te presto mis apuntes si quieres, en cuanto a lo otro, nadie se va a robar tu lápiz rosita que te regaló Nanoha – el rostro de Fate adquirió una tonalidad rojiza que le llegó hasta las orejas.

- ¡¿Cómo…

- Duh, es fácil, se nota que a Nanoha le gusta es color y que a ti te da igual, pero como es un regalo de ella, lo atesoras, son muuuy buenas amigas, eh?

- Si… ¿pero cómo sabes que a Nanoha le gusta el rosa?

- Primer paso del método científico: Observación. Me extraña Fate-chan, eso es algo básico… - mientras decía eso, Hayate ponía cara de "decepción".

- Tsk, yo me sé todos los pasos...

- Llegamos, entremos de una vez

Al entrar, Fate pudo observar a dos chicos, dos chicas y a Signum. Todos se voltearon a ver quiénes entraban. Uno de los chicos era considerablemente alto y fornido, de tez morena y cabello de color blanco. El otro chico se le hizo familiar a Fate, de cabello negro azulado, ojos azules, tez clara, un chico bastante atractivo a su parecer. A su derecha estaba una castaña de cabello corto que se veía bastante simpática, ojos cafés y tez clara, estaba tomada de la mano del chico atractivo. Y al lado de Signum estaba una rubia de tonalidad más clara que la de ella, ojos color violeta, tez clara también.

- Hola chicos, les presento a mi amiga Fate Testarossa, ella se unirá a nosotros, ¿no les parece genial? – terminó por decir Hayate con una gran sonrisa que denotaba lo emocionada que estaba.

Fate no era buena para tratar con grupos de más de cuatro personas, a pesar de tener arranques de chica bromista en realidad era muy tímida.

- Ho-hola, mucho gusto en conocerlos a todos – Signum notó un sonrojo casi imperceptible en la rubia, por lo que sonrió de manera casi imperceptible también.

- Chicos ahora preséntense ustedes también, son unos NN para Fate-chan en estos momentos, excepto por Signum claro está, que tiene un aura seria y "cool" según ella…

- ¡Hayate! ¡No digas cosas innecesarias! – el leve sonrojo que tenía Fate se intensificó pronunciadamente.

Signum carraspeó para llamar la atención de los presentes y cuando vieron su cara, notaron que, al igual que Fate, se había sonrojado por el comentario imprudente de Hayate.

- Testarossa, te presentaré a los miembros, él es Zafira, mi hermano mayor – dijo Signum señalando al chico alto y fornido - a mi lado está mi hermana, Shamal y el par de allá son Chrono Harlaown y Amy Limietta.

- Es un gusto conocerte, esperamos llevarnos bien – contestaron todos al unísono – "_Vaya, parece que hubiera practicado para decir eso en coro…" _pensó Fate.

- Ahora que ya se hicieron todas las presentaciones, todos debemos llenar el formato de inscripción aun si son antiguos miembros – Signum tomó el número de formatos necesario para repartirlos de una pequeña pila de no más de 25 hojas. Cuando le iba a entregar el formato a Fate alguien entró precipitadamente al salón.

- Disculpen la interrupción, vine a inscribirme.

- ¡Hurón! No pensé que vendrías a este club, tienes cara de ratón de biblioteca, tal vez deberías probar el club de literatura, seguro que allá te esperan con globos de bienvenida – todos comenzaron a reír, excepto Signum y Zafira, quienes a pesar que les había parecido muy gracioso lo que había dicho su prima, lograron controlar totalmente su expresión facial y corporal.

- Hayate, por favor compórtate, no espantes a los nuevos miembros – Signum miró inquisitivamente a la castaña de ojos azules – Bienvenido, espero que no te sientas intimidado por ésa cosa de allá – dijo mientras señalaba a Hayate, mientras ésta bufaba y miraba a otro lado – si estás interesado en este club no tienes por qué ir a otro, entre más seamos es mejor – Aunque las palabras de Signum para hacerlo sentir más cómodo, lo dijo de forma tan lineal que le produjo el efecto contrario.

- Sí, claro, entonces quisiera inscribirme por favor. Mi nombre es Yuuno Scrya, es un placer conocerlos… a casi todos – lo último lo dijo mirando a Hayate de forma despectiva, la cual se hacía la desentendida.

Signum le entregó el formato tanto a Fate como a Yuuno, y mientras todos lo llenaban, Fate se puso a detallar todo el salón, en general tenía forma de paralelepípedo, aproximadamente de unos 14 metros cuadrados, las paredes estaban decoradas con posters que no había podido ver muy bien desde fuera. Había varias vitrinas que contenían los instrumentos necesarios para hacer experimentos y tres mesones que se hallaban en el centro para poder trabajar con algunos bancos alrededor. Y en dos paredes estaban puestos unos tableros enormes, seguramente para hacer los cálculos. De solo ver todo eso el corazón de Fate aumentó sus latidos de la emoción que sintió y de la expectativa de aprender e investigar. "_Tal vez si soy un poco nerd..."_

- ¿Ya llenaron los formatos? – preguntó Signum

- Falto yo, dame un minuto…. Bueno menos de un minuto jaja – dijo Fate torpemente.

- Bien, hoy decidiremos los temas y proyectos que realizaremos a lo largo del año. He traído varias propuestas de modo que abarquemos los tipos de física más comunes, que son la mecánica, eléctrica/electromagnética y la moderna/cuántica. Si tienen alguna otra propuesta, háganmela saber pero cuando corresponda el espacio de la clase. El receso terminará en 10 minutos, así que si no han merendado nada, les sugiero que lo hagan, al final del día los estaré esperando aquí para terminar de establecer todo con respecto al curso. Pueden retirarse - Todos salieron exceptuando a Fate.

- Testarossa, ¿por qué no vas a merendar?

- Quiero discutir un tema que me gustaría tratar en el curso.

- Por eso dije que los esperaba al terminar el día.

- Pero yo quiero hacerlo ahora – la cara de determinación que portaba Fate no admitiría un no por respuesta.

- Veo que eres bastante obstinada, Testarossa – dijo mirando a Fate con cara de "no tienes remedio". Fate sintió algo de vergüenza, pues eso se lo decía Nanoha a cada rato – Y cuál sería el tema.

- Quisiera que tratáramos la física del universo, la Astrofísica – Signum podía sentir la ilusión que le daba a Fate de poder abarcar ese tema y discutirlo con los demás.

- Lo tendré en mente, Testarossa, de hecho es un tipo de física bastante llamativa para mí también. Estoy segura que todos estarán de acuerdo con incluir el tema en el programa.

- ¡GRACIAS, SIGNUM! Nos vemos después – Fate se acercó y le dio un abrazo a Signum de lo emocionada que estaba, luego se percató de su acción y se apartó de la pelirrosa, dándose cuenta que tanto ella y la presidenta del club estaban sonrojadas.

- Bu-bueno, me voy, hasta luego – finalmente Fate salió del salón y se fue corriendo a la cafetería. Al no ver a nadie conocido, decidió esperar en aula de clases, después de todo solo faltaban 3 minutos para que se acabara el receso. Al darse cuenta que no había visto a Nanoha, tomó su celular y le escribió.

_Fate: Nanoha, ¿dónde estás?_

_…_

Nanoha no respondía. "_Qué inusual, ella siempre me contesta bastante rápido, debe estar ocupada… bueno igual ya sonó el timbre, la buscaré a la hora del almuerzo"_ teniendo eso en mente, Fate se sentó en su silla y esperó a que la clase diera comienzo.

* * *

Nanoha llegó tarde al salón de clases después de que se terminara el receso. Venía corriendo y se le veía bastante agitada.

- Profesor, disculpe la tardanza, estaba haciendo una prueba para el club de natación.

- Pase, señorita…

- Takamachi – Nanoha se sentó e inhaló profundamente para luego exhalar de la misma manera y así apaciguar su agitado corazón.

Yuuno se la llamó disimuladamente.

- Nanoha, ¿estuviste nadando?

- Sí, es un poco obvio, mi cabello está mojado, me demoré porque me estaba duchando. Ah, pasé la prueba así que ya soy miembro oficial del equipo.

- Increíble, y eso que eres de primer año, los miembros de equipo normalmente son personas de segundo y tercer año.

- Así es, pero ves, solo se necesita tener altas las competencias requeridas. Y al parecer las tengo.

- Te felicito, y por cierto, me encontré con Fate en el club de física, tenías razón ella se veía bastante contenta de estar ahí. Desafortunadamente también estaba Hayate…

- Nyahaha no te preocupes, no puede ser tan malo…

- Se nota que no la conoces y que no estabas ahí, le encanta molestarme… siento que la odio

- Mmm yo creo que ustedes podrían tener un linda amistad… tal vez algo más – Nanoha le guiñó el ojo a Yuuno.

- ¡Cómo se te ocurre semejante barbarie! – Yuuno se levantó repentina y bruscamente del asiento, llamando la atención de todos.

- TÚ, AFUERA, ¡NO PERMITIRÉ MÁS INTERRUPCIONES!

"_Maldición, ¿por qué solo me han pasado cosas malas?"_ pensó Yuuno mientras salía del salón.

Nanoha no supo cómo hizo para no reírse, le verdad es que a Yuuno le caía mucha mala suerte, al menos a su parecer.

Cuando vio que el profesor estaba mostrando algo en específico en las diapositivas, Nanoha aprovechó para revisar si tenía algún mensaje de Fate.

_Fate-chan: Nanoha, ¿dónde estás?_

_…_

"_Ah, Fate-chan me escribió mientras me bañaba… la hora de envío del mensaje fue a las 10:37 am"_

_Nanoha: Fate-chan, siento no haberte contestado antes, estaba en las duchas, hice la prueba para entrar al equipo de natación y adivina qué, pasé, así que tienes que ir a verme cuando tenga alguna competencia. Encontrémonos a la hora del almuerzo._

_"No creo que Fate-chan me conteste ahora, siempre anda concentrada en su clase… Fate-chan"_

* * *

Fate sintió una vibración pero al estar en medio de su clase de matemáticas, pero decidió ignorarlo hasta que se diera el cambio de clase.

Cuando por fin se dio el cambio, Fate revisó el mensaje que, seguramente, sería de Nanoha. Al terminar de leerlo le escribió un simple "Okay".

Sin darse cuenta, Hayate se encontraba detrás de ella y leyó la pequeña conversación entre su amiga rubia y la pelirroja. La castaña abrazó por detrás a Fate y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de ésta.

- Fate-chan, me pondré celosa, hablas mucho con Nanoha-chan – Hayate hizo un puchero – la acción de Hayate le produjo un escalofrío a Fate pues la castaña le habló muy cerca al oído.

- ¡Hayate, no te me acerques tanto! Y con respecto a Nanoha, es natural que hable más con ella que contigo, la conozco de hace años, a ti te conozco desde ayer, no seas ridícula – dijo Fate con molestia al tiempo que trataba de apartar a Hayate de sí.

- No tenías que ser tan grosera, era una simple broma… de cualquier forma, siento que tú y yo seremos grandes amigas, muy grandes amigas, predigo que seremos mejores amigas, más de lo que Nanoha-chan y tú lo son actualmente…

- Yo creo que ahora sí que te enloqueciste

- Naah, ya verás, tu relación con Nanoha-chan será diferente, seguirán siendo amigas pero algo adicional hará que su status cambie.

- Hayate – Fate cerró los ojos y pronunció el nombre de la castaña suavemente, tratando de contener su exasperación.

- ¿Si?

- Deja de decir tonterías y vuelve a tu asiento, ya llegó el profesor.

- ¡No quieres enfrentar la verdad! ¡Cuando seamos más viejas te darás cuenta que mi predicción fue acertada! – entonces Hayate se dirigió a su puesto

- Claro, lo que digas… - suspiró Fate "_Hayate me agrada mucho, de hecho ya la considero mi amiga, pero no creo que mi amistad con ella supere a la que tengo con Nanoha… ¡Ja! Hayate está loca, diciendo que puede predecir, no sé cómo haré para aguantarla todo el año… y seguramente los años siguientes"_

* * *

Nanoha y Yuuno salieron juntos del salón para encontrarse con Fate y Hayate en el comedor. Se sentaron en una mesa de cuatro puestos para almorzar e inmediatamente Hayate se empezó a fastidiar a Yuuno. Mientras tanto Nanoha y Fate hablaban.

- ¿Y en qué puesto quedaste?

- ¿Qué crees?

- Tercera – respondió Fate con ánimos de molestar a la pelirroja, lo cual consiguió de manera efectiva dado que ésta le dio un puño en el brazo.

- ¡Ouch! Nanoha ese dolió, ¿crees que soy un saco de boxeo con el que puedes practicar a cada rato?

- Más bien eres una muñeca de trapo a la cual uso para golpear cuando estoy molesta, así te puedo llevar a todas partes, un saco de tu tamaño no es portátil.

- ¿Y una muñeca si?

- Pesan menos, Fate tonta – dijo Nanoha sacándole la lengua a la rubia.

- La próxima vez que digas eso te morderé la lengua.

Hubo un pequeño silencio después de que Fate pronunciara esas palabras, al ver como los presentes en la mesa la observaban se dio cuenta del comentario tan atrevido que había dicho, lo cual produjo un gran sonrojo en Fate y que además empezara a tartamudear.

- Qui-quiero de-decir… jajaja, eso fue algo por decirlo, no es que lo fuera a hacer, discúlpame, Nanoha… ¿Nanoha?

Nanoha estaba sonrojada y no salía de su mundo de fantasías en el cual lo que Fate había dicho se hacía realidad, aunque las cosas en su mente habían comenzado de una manera MUY distinta a los hechos reales.

- Nanoha-chan ya está fantaseando cosas raras contigo Fate-chan

- ¡En qué mundo cabe que Nanoha va estar haciendo eso! – dijo Yuuno un poco exaltado.

- ¡¿Ah?! Tú sí qué sabes inventar cuentos.

- Tsk, pobres almas ignorantes las de ustedes, recuerda Fate-chan, primer paso del método científico.

Cuando por fin Nanoha salió de su estado de ensueño. Tosió un poco y se reincorporó en la conversación.

- ¿De qué me perdí? - preguntó

- De NADA importante – dijeron al tiempo Fate y Yuuno.

- Nanoha-chan si supieras, pero bueno, es mejor que los seres inferiores como todos ustedes sigan en la ignorancia – Esta vez fue Fate quien le dio un puño en el brazo a Hayate.

- ¡Ouch! Fate-chan, estás adoptando las actitudes agresivas de tu esposa. Nanoha-chan, ¡no le enseñes cosas del mal a la inocente Fate-chan!

Y ahora fue Yuuno quien se rió de lo que dijo Hayate, lo cual extrañó a las chicas pero no le dieron importancia.

- Hayate-chan, espero que aprendas cuando hay que hablar y cuando hay que callar, si no lo haces creo que estaré obligada a enseñarte – cuando Nanoha terminó de hablar, repentinamente hizo mucho frío en la zona y se podía sentir un aura sombría proveniente de la pelirroja, lo cual produjo escalofríos a los chicos.

- Jejeje Nanoha-chan, no te preocupes, yo puedo aprender sola – dijo Hayate algo nerviosa.

- Más te vale – inmediatamente, como si nada hubiera pasado, el ambiente volvió a su estado normal y el aura que desprendía Nanoha era como un haz de luz cegadora.

Hayate se acercó a Fate para decirle algo en "secreto"

- Fate-chan, ¿Nanoha-chan es bipolar?

- No estoy segura de ello… pero es mejor que no lo digas en voz alta, podrías ver su estado de "Demonio Blanco" y eso es algo nada bonito ni agradable.

- ¿De qué hablan, Hayate-chan, Fate-chan?

- Solo hablábamos de la reunión del club, cierto Fate-chan?

- Jajaja sí, es cierto, Hayate dice la verdad, ¿verdad? - "_Fate-chan, no sabes mentir para nada…" _se lamentó Hayate mientras una gota bajaba de su cabeza.

- Ajá… lo dejaré pasar… por ahora…

En todo ese tiempo Yuuno se mantuvo en silencio mientras observaba el comportamiento de cada una de las chicas, sus expresiones corporales y faciales, la forma de hablar en las diferentes situaciones que se presentaban en la conversación y la mirada, que era lo que mejor las podía describir. Aunque analizó a las tres chicas, se detuvo más tiempo en Nanoha, para él, ella era comparable con una diosa.

- Nanoha, sin duda eres hermosa – dijo Yuuno en voz alta sin darse cuenta, para su horror, las tres chicas lo escucharan claramente. Nanoha se sonrojó y dijo un poco audible gracias.

- Fate-chan, te quieren quitar a Nanoha-chan, ¿vas a dejar que el hurón lo haga?

- Claro que no, Nanoha es mía – al decir eso Fate se acercó más a Nanoha y la tomó de la barbilla y se fue acercando más hacia el rostro de Nanoha para besarla "_Fate-chan, qué haces, Oh por Dios, me va a besar_ pero antes de intentar algo, Nanoha tuvo un lapsus nervioso y empujó fuertemente a Fate, tanto que se cayó de la silla – ¡Nanoha! eso dolió, no tenías que hacer algo así, no te iba a besar, solo quería a fastidiar a Yuuno… sabía que eras fuerte, pero no tanto… - dijo Fate estando en el suelo mientras se sobaba la espalda.

Casualmente Signum, en compañía de sus hermanos, pasaba cerca y al ver a Fate en el suelo, decidió ayudarla.

De la nada, Fate vio una mano enfrente de ella, y vio que era Signum quien le ofrecía ayudarle a levantarse. Nanoha se quedó viendo a la pelirrosa intentando identificarla, pero nunca la había visto.

- Testarossa, qué haces en el suelo – dijo Signum mientras halaba a Fate para que se levantara del suelo.

- Signuuuuum, nunca había visto un acto de amabilidad por parte tuya a alguien diferente de la familia… fufufu eso es interesante – El comentario de Hayate fue vilmente ignorado por su prima y por Fate.

A Nanoha no le gustó lo que dijo Hayate, además miraba de una manera… rara a Fate. "_De dónde conoce Fate-chan a esa tal Signum"_

- Nada, tuve un pequeño "accidente", propiciado por un tercero a quien definitivamente no estoy observando – dijo Fate mientras miraba fijamente a Nanoha, la cual frunció el ceño.

- Eres alguien de otro mundo, Testarossa, me sorprende esta faceta – Signum rió suavemente cosa que definitivamente hizo que Hayate jadeara de la impresión.

- Signum, Fate-chan te hizo algo, ¿te sientes bien? ¡Tú nunca ríes! ¡Por qué ríes de lo que ella dice y no de lo que yo digo, yo soy más graciosa que ella!– una indignada Hayate dijo todo eso mientras señalaba a Signum como si fuera un bicho raro y feo. A Signum se le podía notar ahora una vena en su sien.

- Hayate, me gustaría saber si quisieras practicar conmigo… a la espada.

- Bueno, fue muy divertido estar compartiendo este momento tan mágico con ustedes perooo, tengo que ir al baño, nos vemos en el club… ¡chao! – y así Hayate se fue caminando lo más rápido posible hacia quién sabe dónde…. Después de todo, los baños quedaban en dirección contraria.

- Por cierto, Nanoha, no te he presentado a la presidenta, ella es Signum y es prima de Hayate, la rubia es Shamal y este chico es Zafira, ambos son hermanos de Signum. Todos estamos en el club.

- Es un gusto conocerlos, mi nombre es Nanoha Takamachi – seguidamente los otros se presentaron a sí mismos.

- Siéntense, así podremos conocernos todos un poco más – ofreció educadamente Fate con un poco de pena.

Signum se sentó en donde antes estaba Hayate y Shamal y Zafira buscaron dos sillas más. Todos conversaron amenamente hasta que se acabó la hora del almuerzo y cada quien se tendría que dirigir a su respectivo salón de clases.

Antes de separarse, Nanoha tomó del brazo a Fate y la abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, tal gesto hizo que Fate se ruborizara y se quedara viendo a Nanoha con confusión denotada en el rostro. Nanoha a su vez miró a Signum, la cual le devolvía una mirada dura, tal como la que ella le quería comunicar a la pelirrosa. "_Con que te gusta mi Fate-chan, no dejaré que me la quites"_

Sin poder evitarlo, Signum sonrió una media sonrisa de una manera bastante confiada como queriendo decirle "_No hay manera de que me ganes, tengo toda la ventaja"_

- Testarossa, nos vemos después de clases, hasta luego Takamachi.

- Nos vemos, Signum.

- Hasta luego, Signum-san - "_Creo que este será un año bastante largo…" _pensó Nanoha

Mientras tanto en la cabeza de Fate "_Siento una tensión en el ambiente… naaah, no creo, estoy delirando"_. Y así, finalmente cada uno se dirigió a recibir la última clase del día, y después vendría la clase del club, el cual era el momento más esperado por Fate en todo el día, contrario a Nanoha, sabiendo las intenciones de la pelirrosa, no le gustaba para nada que su querida rubia pasara más tiempo con la presidenta del club.

"_Espero que Signum-san no se acerque mucho a Fate-chan, no podría soportar el verla con alguien más en el sentido en que yo la quiero…"_

* * *

**Fin de la primera parte.**

**Cualquier error/horror de ortografía se dio porque me dio pereza revisar. Hasta la próxima actualización!**


	3. Capítulo I: Punto de partida Xₒ Parte II

**Hola! por fin vuelvo a actualizar! Por fin me gradué... ya hace poco más de un mes así que aplausos para mí xD. En fin, sin más que agregar, aquí va el capítulo.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son producto de sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

**_Capítulo I: Punto de partida Xₒ Parte 2_**

* * *

Finalmente las clases culminaron por el día y algunos clubes se reunirían en sus respectivas ubicaciones, entre esos el club al cual Fate pertenecía ahora. Con algo de parsimonia recogió todas sus pertenencias para dirigirse al salón del club de física. En esta ocasión Hayate no la acosó para que se apresurara, lo cual le extrañó bastante pero no le tomó mucha importancia. Caminó junto a la castaña en un silencio cómodo hasta llegar a su lugar de destino donde ya estaban los demás miembros sentados en los bancos, según el número de miembros, había el mismo número de bancos y por lo tanto solo quedaban dos puestos libres, cada uno quedaba a un lado de Signum de modo que Fate se sentó al lado derecho de la pelirrosa y Hayate del lado izquierdo. Habiendo llegado todos los miembros, dieron inicio a la discusión de las propuestas que se tuvieran para agregarlas al programa. Signum fue la primera en tomar la palabra.

- Como les dije antes, los tipos de física que les propongo son las más comunes, aunque realmente en el colegio solo vemos un poco de la mecánica y de la eléctrica, pero la idea es que podamos profundizar un poco más de lo que nos enseñan los profesores de aquí. La física moderna y cuántica, por lo general se ve en las universidades por lo que para ese caso tendremos algo de colaboración de cierta persona que además nos estará suministrando material para los experimentos que realizaremos. Antes de exponer el contenido explícito de cada una de las físicas que abarcaremos, quiero darles a conocer lo que Testarossa me comentó – Signum instó a que Fate expusiera su propuesta por lo que todos se giraron para mirar a la rubia, quien de repente se sintió nerviosa al tener "tantos" pares de ojos dirigiéndose a ella.

- Eeh…bu-bueno lo que sucede es que a mí, particularmente, me gustaría mucho si pudiéramos estudiar acerca de la Astrofísica… me es de sumo interés, desde niña me ha gustado todo acerca de los "misterios del universo" y encuentro este espacio bastante propicio para poder indagar y debatir lo relacionado al tema con otras personas, así que… quiero saber si ustedes querrían también abarcar ese tema – el corazón de Fate latía con gran rapidez estando a la expectativa de lo que sus compañeros responderían, realmente esperaba una respuesta positiva. Por otro lado, cada uno de los que se encontraba ahí pudo observar la gran pasión que le despertaba el tema a la chica, sus ojos brillaban mientras ella hacía su pequeño discurso y de alguna manera, la forma de expresarse de Fate al decir esas palabras, los motivó sobremanera. Fue entonces cuando Chrono decidió romper el silencio generado después de que Fate hablara.

- Creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que aceptamos ese tema en el programa – todos asintieron por lo que Fate mostró una sonrisa de esas que podría levantar a un muerto. Chrono se ruborizó un poco al ver la hermosa expresión que tenía Fate en el rostro, además de que había quedado con la boca abierta y casi botando saliva por lo que Amy le dio un codazo que lo saco de su ensoñación.

- Creo que si Chrono no tuviera novia, ya se le habría tirado a Fate-chan encima – dicho comentario hizo que Amy frunciera el ceño y le diera un nuevo codazo a su novio en la costilla, lo que produjo un quejido de dolor en el chico.

- Hayate, podrías abstenerte por una vez en tu vida a hacer_ ése_ tipo de comentarios - la cara de Chrono denotaba un poco de enojo mientras que Fate estaba bastante colorada, no se sentía cómoda cada vez que de alguna manera u otra la halagaban por su belleza aun cuando le encantaba presumir de ella con Nanoha. "_Pero eso es distinto, con Nanoha siempre puedo ser yo porque yo sé que ella no me juzgará y no espera que actúe según algún parámetro"_

- ¡Pero si es verdad! ¡Te la has quedado viendo todo el tiempo!

- ¡Porque ella estaba hablando!

- Antes de eso ya lo hacías… - esta vez fue Amy quien habló. Chrono tragó un poco de saliva, repentinamente sintió la garganta seca.

- Está bien, lo admito, si la estaba viendo… ¡pero eso es por otro motivo muy diferente al que ustedes creen! – Signum, Zafira, Shamal y Yuuno suspiraron al ver que esa tonta discusión no acababa aún y Fate solo quería meterse en un hueco y no salir de ahí hasta nueva orden.

- ¿Ah sí? Ilústrame – Amy miró a su novio como si de los ojos le salieran dagas que se incrustaban en el pecho del chico.

- Pues, verán, yo conozco a Fate de antes, de hecho somos amigos de la infancia.

- … ¿Qué? – fue lo único que dijo Fate, ella no recordaba ni un poco haber tenido un amigo de la infancia que se llamara Chrono.

- ¡Sí! Veo que no me recuerdas… ¿te acuerdas al menos de mi madre, Lindy Harlaown? Tú solías llamarla mamá también – y como si fueran palabras mágicas, Fate recordó todo lo relacionado a Chrono.

- ¡Ya lo recuerdo! Tú eras el niño con el que jugaba siempre que iba a la casa de Lindy, quién diría que nos volveríamos a encontrar, has cambiado mucho, recuerdo que yo era más alta que tú… aunque bueno, es natural que ahora sea lo contrario… te ves… bien… - iba a decir algo más pero Fate prefirió guardarse el resto de su opinión y de sus recuerdos, no le pareció prudente darles voz estando la novia de él presente.

Signum tomó la oportunidad para intervenir puesto que por el comentario fuera de lugar de Hayate, el tema se había desviado y habían perdido tiempo valioso.

- ¿Hay alguna otra propuesta de tema o de proyecto experimental? – Signum pasó la mirada por todos y notó que Yuuno parecía querer decir algo - Scrya, puedes decirnos qué es lo que tienes en mente.

- Gracias - Yuuno se acomodó las gafas para luego seguir hablando - pues, antes que todo, quisiera saber si la persona que nos estará suministrando material para los experimentos trabaja aquí… además también quisiera saber qué tanto alcance tiene esa persona para conseguir el material. Después que contestes esas preguntas puedo proceder a hacer la pregunta de interés.

- 1. Ésa persona no trabaja aquí. 2. Tiene el alcance suficiente para hacer lo que queramos en términos humanamente posibles.

- Está bien, entonces… ¿es posible que podamos intentar crear microagujeros negros? – ante tal pregunta, todos se sorprendieron pues eso era algo que nunca se había hecho dentro de un campus escolar. Por lo general eso se hacía en grandes laboratorios de física que se encontraban en bases de organizaciones de estudios espaciales o de partículas.

- No puedo creer que hayas hecho esa pregunta, siempre he querido hacer ese experimento pero pensé que tendría que esperar a graduarme de la universidad para ello, Signum ¿sería posible hacer lo que dice Yuuno? – cuando Yuuno lanzó esa pregunta, Fate quedó bastante impactada de que se le pudiera ocurrir hacer algo de esa magnitud en un colegio. Pareciera que el chico no sabía de lo que hablaba, sin embargo si había alguna posibilidad de vivir esa experiencia a tan temprana edad, ella no dudaría en buscar y tomar la oportunidad.

- Scrya, sabes de verdad de lo que estás hablado, ¿cierto?

- Sí - dijo el rubio mientras cruzaba los brazos frente su pecho.

- Entonces sabes también que para ello es necesario un acelerador de partículas y que dicho acelerador debe ser lo suficientemente grande para poder generar la cantidad de energía necesaria que produzca la colisión de las partículas a la velocidad justa para que se logre el objetivo deseado.

- Así es, por eso pregunté el alcance que tiene la persona que suministra el material. Después de todo, es un experimento _"_humanamente posible" - Yuuno un gesto con las manos haciendo alusión a unas comillas.

- No te quieras pasar de listo, niño – fue lo que dijo Zafira, el comentario del rubio le había parecido grosero y él no permitiría que un fulano le faltara el respeto a su hermana.

- Tranquilo Zafira, no creo que lo haya dicho malintencionadamente – dijo Signum acercándose a su hermano y poniéndole una mano en el hombro para hacerle ver que ella no estaba molesta ni se sentía ofendida – la respuesta a esa pregunta es no, no es posible hacerlo… en éstas instalaciones, mas es posible hacerlo en unas con las condiciones adecuadas. La persona que nos ayudará, es la madre de Harlaown y ella trabaja en TSAB. Ella podría hacernos el favor si se lo pedimos.

- ¿Estás segura de eso? ¿Acaso ella tiene un cargo de alto nivel como para poder facilitarnos unas instalaciones de ese tipo? – preguntó Yuuno dubitativo, a lo que Signum sonrió de medio lado al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, sabía que él haría esa pregunta y sabía también que había alguien más que dispuesto a contestarla.

- Ella es Almirante en Jefe y además está a cargo del departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo de la organización – Chrono respondió con un tono severo y contundente, no quería que a Yuuno le quedara duda alguna de quién es su madre.

- Wow… impresionante, siento mucho haber dudado de su madre Harlaown-san – Yuuno se inclinó levemente a modo de disculpa además se sentía bastante avergonzado y de ese modo podía ocultar su cara por un momento.

- Disculpa aceptada. En fin, yo hablaré con mi madre para evaluar la posibilidad de pedir prestado algún laboratorio y así hacer el experimento.

- Así es, por lo pronto tendremos ese proyecto en stand by hasta que Harlaown nos confirme la disponibilidad de las instalaciones. ¿Alguna otra sugerencia? – Signum volvió a mirar a todo el quórum pero nadie mostró señal alguna – Si no hay nada más que agregar, pasaremos al contenido que he predispuesto para el año en curso.

Las dos horas de duración de la reunión del club de física pasaron relativamente rápidas para Fate, quien se había divertido mucho entre discusiones acerca de los temas y las bromas ocasionales que surgían, como cosa rara, Hayate molestaba a Yuuno y de lo que pudo observar de la interacción de los demás es que en general todos se llevaban muy bien, al parecer se consideran amigos entre todos y eso hacía que el clima fuera más agradable y ameno. Ella se sentía bastante a gusto. "_Pero hubiera sido mejor si Nanoha estuviera conmigo"_. Sin darse cuenta, su mirada se había vuelto ligeramente melancólica.

- Fate-chan, ya nos vamos… oye, ¿estás bien? Tu mirada se ve un poco apagada – Hayate se percató del cambio en la expresión de la rubia.

- Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes… ah y muchas gracias, me he divertido bastante con todos.

- No sé por qué agradeces pero… okay, de nada – esta vez su mirada se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su prima pelirrosa – Signum, ¿vienes con nosotros o te quedas haciendo no sé qué en el salón?

- Iré en un momento, adelántense si lo desean.

- Signum, no te vayas a tardar, la vez pasada dijiste lo mismo y llegaste más tarde y lo único que dijiste cuando te dignaste a poner pie en casa fue que "se me presentó una situación que no podía esperar" – Shamal imitó las comillas con las manos mientras decía la última frase.

- No te preocupes. Los alcanzaré.

- Así es Shamal – intervino esta vez Hayate - después de todo Signum es más rápida en su moto que tú en tu carro conduciendo a velocidad de tortuga – Shamal se sonrojó un poco de la vergüenza, en cierto modo era verdad pero eso no tenía por que saberlo Fate, quien a duras penas contuvo las ganas de reír.

- En cualquier caso, los demás ya salieron y Zafira nos está esperando en el parqueadero, así que vámonos. Hasta luego Fate-chan – se despidió Shamal a lo que Fate le respondió de la misma manera – Hayate, despídete y vámonos – y sin más, salió del aula.

- Nos vemos mañana, Fate-chan – Hayate miró a su querida prima y se le ocurrió una idea – Signum, ¿por qué no llevas a Fate-chan hasta su casa?

- ¡¿Qué?! No es necesario, yo me puedo ir caminando, además no quiero molestar a tu prima…

- No es molestia alguna, Testarossa, te llevaré a tu casa si así lo decides – Signum miró a Fate de una forma que no supo descifrar y bajo aquella mirada sintió crecer un nerviosismo que no entendía por qué sentía y que su cara se sentía un poco más caliente.

- E-está bien… "_¡¿Por qué tartamudeas?! ¡Estúpida yo!" _Pensó Fate un poco frustrada.

- Dame 5 minutos para que termine de diligenciar los documentos del programa y entregárselo al coordinador de clubes y al supervisor encargado.

- ¿Quién es el supervisor?

- El profesor de física, él es quien nos estará apoyando con los proyectos dentro del campus y ocasionalmente nos ayudará con las dudas que tengamos.

- Te parece si… ¿te acompaño y luego salimos? Así… no me quedo sola mientras te espero… Nanoha se fue temprano y no conozco a nadie más… - la rubia miraba a todos lados menos a su interlocutora, Signum interrumpió las divagaciones de Fate poniéndole una mano en el hombro haciendo que ésta última la mirara finalmente a los ojos.

- Me parece perfecto, ¿vamos? – Fate asintió y Signum hizo un gesto para que Fate saliera y ella pudiera cerrar el salón. Seguidamente hicieron lo que había dicho la pelirrosa y después se fueron hasta el parqueadero de motos. Al llegar Fate notó que Signum sacó un pequeño dispositivo y presionó uno de los botones del mismo, a los pocos segundos una moto de un color plata con motivos de tribales morados se encendió y salió del espacio en el que se encontraba parqueada para luego estacionarse frente a ellas.

- No sé mucho de motos pero, la tuya se ve genial y la tienes bien cuidada, sin duda alguna le haces un buen mantenimiento y la enceras con frecuencia – mientras Fate hablaba inspeccionaba la motocicleta caminando alrededor de la misma observando cada detalle. Y Signum solo pudo pensar que se veía bastante adorable, claro que ese era un pensamiento que no admitiría jamás ante nadie. "_Eres alguien bastante peculiar e interesante, Testarossa"_ pensó Signum.

- Es una Ducati Multistrada 1200, el diseño es bastante antiguo pero es una versión actualizada. Por otro lado, Testarossa, ¿debes llegar inmediatamente a tu casa?

- No realmente, madre siempre me dice que mientras llegué antes de 7:00 pm los días entre semana no hay problema, ¿por qué la pregunta?

- Son las 5:45 pm - informó Signum - ¿quisieras acompañarme a un lugar?, la verdad nunca he ido pero Shamal me lo recomendó y sé dónde queda.

- U-uhm de a-acuerdo… la avisaré a mi madre entonces… dame un momento, la llamaré.

Fate marcó el número de su madre y después de dos tonos contestó.

- _¡Hola Fate! ¿Ya vienes a casa? Alicia llamó hace poco y me preguntó por ti, dice que te extraña mucho, pronto vendrá de visita, ¿no te parece espectacular?_

- ¿Es en serio? – el rostro de Fate expresó total sorpresa y alegría ante tales noticias, no veía a su hermana desde hacía mucho tiempo.

- _Sí, bueno no taaaan pronto como estás pensando pero es un tiempo relativamente próximo… en el colegio de Alicia el plan de estudios del año lo dividen en trimestres así que le dan unas vacaciones al final de cada uno. Lo que quiere decir que ella vendrá para finales de Marzo o principios de Abril._

- De igual manera son excelentes noticias – Fate miró a Signum quien seguía esperando recostada a la moto – Madre, en realidad te llamaba para avisarte que aún no iré a casa…

- _¿Estarás con Nanoha? Me la saludas, dile que hace rato no viene a visitarme_

- No, no estoy con ella, estoy con la presidenta del club de física, acuérdate que te comenté ayer sobre ella.

- _Ah sí, cómo olvidarlo, no parabas de hablar de ella durante la cena, creo que tienes un girl crush con esa chica… Signum es que se llama ¿cierto?_

- ¡Eso no es cierto! – aun así, la cara de Fate adquirió un lindo tono rojizo. Precia Testarossa era especialista en avergonzar a sus hijas. "_Menos mal solo la escucho yo"_ – De cualquier manera, es para que sepas que llegaré un poco más tarde, Signum me llevará a casa después…

- _Está bien, te quiero antes de 7:00 pm en casa, que no se te olvide, ¡te quiero hija! Invita a tu amor platónico alias 'Signum' a casa algún día, ¡chao! _– con eso Precia colgó la llamada. Fate suspiró agotada, las conversaciones con su madre siempre la dejaban con esa sensación.

- Listo…

- Toma este casco. ¿Has montado una de estas antes?

- No, lo máximo que he montado en el suelo ha sido el carro de mi madre… que por cierto no he conducido, solo voy de pasajera…

- No importa, sabes que todos los vehículos tienen el sistema de autopiloto pero personalmente me gusta más conducir por mí misma – dicho esto Signum se subió a la moto y Fate la siguió sentándose detrás de la pelirrosa – Sujétate bien, Testarossa – Fate se agarró de la cintura de Signum y ésta arrancó inmediatamente y aceleró como una demente por lo que la rubia se vio obligada a aferrarse a la presidenta como si su vida dependiera de ello… y en cierto modo, así era. Por su parte, Signum disfrutó del contacto de la rubia lo más que pudo hasta que llegaron a su destino. Durante todo el trayecto Fate se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados y cuando sintió que el vehículo se detuvo los abrió nuevamente sorprendiéndose al ver el lugar al cual llegaron.

- ¿Midoriya Café?

-Sí, este es el lugar que me recomendó Shamal. Entremos – Fate se bajó y le devolvió el casco a Signum y esperó a que lo guardara en un compartimiento que tenía la moto en la parrilla. Entraron juntas al lugar y Fate se encontró con que Nanoha no estaba ahí "_Tal vez está preparando algún postre"._

Se sentaron en una mesa y al poco tiempo llegó una chica con gafas a atenderlas y les entregó la carta.

- ¡Buenas tardes! – la mesera saludó efusivamente

- Buenas – dijo Signum estoicamente a la vez que miraba los productos que ofrecía la carta.

- ¡Fate-chan! Qué bueno verte por aquí en calidad de cliente, siempre que vienes no compras absolutamente nada y eso no se vale.

- Hola Miyuki-san, también es un gusto verte y bueno, con respecto a lo otro, no es mi culpa que tu hermana sea quien me regale los postres que consumo – lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

- Bueno, y ¿qué desean ordenar? Espera formulé mal la pregunta – entonces Miyuki se dirigió a Signum – ¿Qué desea ordenar?

- La especialidad de la casa.

- Buena elección – Miyuki tomó nota de la orden en su dispositivo.

- Gracias por no tomar mi orden…

- Fate-chan, es un desperdicio de saliva el que pidas tu orden dado que SIEMPRE pides lo mismo.

- Mouu, Miyuki-san, quien quita que esta vez fuera a pedir algo diferente – Fate no pudo evitar hacer un puchero.

- Esa probabilidad es inexistente, bueno, con permiso. Pronto les traeré su pedido – Y así Miyuki se retiró y dejó solas a Signum y a Fate.

- Te tratan con bastante familiaridad aquí…

- Sí, este lugar es propiedad de la familia de Nanoha, mi mejor amiga, yo te la presenté ayer.

- La pelirroja… le tienes un gran afecto, ¿cierto?

- Sí, ella… es la persona que más quiero aparte de mi madre y mi hermana. Es mi mejor amiga así que ocupa un gran espacio en mi vida. La conozco desde hace 3 años aproximadamente. Y desde entonces siempre hemos estado juntas.

- Ya veo, espero que puedas abrir otro espacio en tu vida…

- ¿Ah? ¿A qué te refieres?

"_Eres bastante densa para estas cosas, pero eso hace parte de tu encanto, Testarossa"_

- Pronto entenderás…

Miyuki llegó con los postres de las chicas y se fue nuevamente. Mientras comían éstas hablaban de todo y de nada, hablaron del club, de los proyectos, de lo que harían cuando se graduaran y para sorpresa de ambas, se estaban direccionando por el mismo camino. Ambas querían entrar a la Universidad de la TSAB puesto que los egresados de dicha institución tenían probabilidades supremamente altas para encontrar empleo en la organización TSAB, claro que solo escogían a los mejores por lo que el proceso de selección era bastante rígido y largo, de hecho, la prueba de ingreso de la Universidad era la más complejas entre la Tierra y las colonias y ello aseguraba que la calidad de los estudiantes fuese excelente. Por ende solamente las personas más brillantes llegaban a ocupar un cargo en la organización.

- Sería genial si ambas pudiéramos ingresar. Trabajar con alguien conocido seguramente hará que la labor sea más llevadera.

- Sí, coincido contigo, Testarossa – Signum sonrió y cerró los ojos – pero solo porque eres tú con quien trabajaría – la pelirrosa volvió a abrir los ojos para dedicarle una mirada que llevaba un significado que la rubia no supo descifrar.

* * *

Nanoha se encontraba preparando un nuevo postre del cual había ideado la receta hace un par de días atrás, lo hizo pensando en que Fate debía de cambiar su menú cuando fuera al negocio, después de todo siempre pedía lo mismo y según Fate, ella siempre pedía eso porque, dicho por la rubia, '_es un postre que Nanoha creó por sí misma, así que siempre quiero poder comer algo hecho por ti'_ el recuerdo hizo que sus labios se curvaran en forma de sonrisa y le trajo una cálida sensación en el pecho que hizo que los latidos de su corazón cobraran más velocidad. Definitivamente, Fate era una chica supremamente encantadora pero esa era una cualidad de la cual la rubia no era consciente, siendo que Nanoha conocía a Fate desde hace ya un tiempo, ella había observado la interacción de la rubia con las personas y en muchas ocasiones lograba sacar más de un sonrojo en los chicos y chicas.

"_Fate-chan… tienes una capacidad de flirteo impresionante y ni siquiera te das cuenta… además de que me haces sentir celos cuando lo haces con otras personas aparte de mí"_

Sí, era cierto, Nanoha era bastante posesiva en ese sentido, ella quería a Fate solo para ella y era por esa misma razón que la tal presidenta del club de física le caía como una patada en el estómago. El solo pensar en la pelirrosa hizo que su ceño se frunciera profundamente y su expresión cambió a una de sumo disgusto mientras continuaba con su labor.

Finalmente puso el postre a hornear, debía pensar en un nombre para su nueva creación… "_pensaré en ello más tarde"_ se retiró de la cocina para bajar al primer piso en donde se encontraba el negocio de sus padres, normalmente a esta hora estaría ayudando así que quiso ver qué tanto volumen de clientela había. Entrando a la cocina del café, casi se tropieza con su hermana mayor.

- ¡Nanoha-chan! ¡Casi me tumbas al suelo!

- Lo siento Miyuki… quería ver en qué podía ayudar mientras dejaba horneando el postre.

- No te preocupes, por cierto, Fate-chan está aquí – la mención del nombre de su querida amiga hizo que su semblante se iluminara.

- ¿En serio?, no pensé que viniera a visitarme hoy.

- Ah, es que no está de visita, vino con una chica que al parecer la está invitando… o al menos esa fue la impresión que me dio. Nanoha-chan, te diré que veo en aquella chica un interés distinto a la amistad en Fate-chan – el comentario de su hermana hizo que Nanoha sospechara de quién se podría tratar la otra chica que estaba acompañando a Fate.

- ¿De casualidad es alta, tiene el cabello rosa y los ojos azules?

- ¡Así es! ¿De dónde la conocen? Se ve más madura que ustedes, me atrevería a decir que es al menos tres años mayor que tú.

- En realidad la conozco del colegio y va un curso más arriba que nosotras.

- Bueno, tiene cara de vieja… no vieja de anciana obviamente… solo más vieja – las palabras de Miyuki hicieron que Nanoha riera un poco ante la situación pero luego expresión se tornó seria y se dijo a sí misma que debía actuar e ir a interrumpir.

- Voy a ir a saludar Fate-chan, luego vuelvo – dijo Nanoha. Miyuki sonrió maliciosamente.

- Lo que en la lengua común tus palabras significan "voy a interrumpir los avances de la otra chica sobre MÍ Fate-chan" – Nanoha se puso roja de la vergüenza por haber sido descubierta.

- Cállate y ve a trabajar que para eso te pagan – Nanoha no intentó ni un poco el reprimir su enojo.

- Es cierto, pero me dan un extra por molestar a mi hermanita – Miyuki sacó de su bolsillo su celular con el cual había estado grabando toda la conversación. Nanoha abrió sus ojos de par en par – Ahora, te haré caso y me iré a trabajar, es mejor que te apresures~ - y con eso, Miyuki siguió su camino.

_"¡Demonios! No creo que haya alguien en la familia que le pague a Miyuki por hacer ese tipo de cosas… no es hora de pensar en esas tonterías"_

Con paso firme, Nanoha se dirigió a la zona en donde se hallaban las mesas. No había un exceso de clientela ese día por lo cual le fue fácil encontrar a la rubia, efectivamente se encontraba con la tal _Signum _y se les veía bastante contentas mientras charlaban enfrascadas en su burbuja, darse cuenta de eso le produjo una punzada de dolor en el corazón. La cara de Fate se veía radiante y la de la pelirrosa, aunque se notaba a leguas trataba de esconderlo, también se veía como la de la rubia. Tomando aire y tratando de no mostrar el dolor que sentía, caminó hasta la mesa de Fate.

- Hola, Fate-chan… Signum-san – intentó sonreír pero lo único que logró fue hacer una mueca que distaba de ser una sonrisa amable. Signum solo asintió en reconocimiento y Fate se levantó del asiento y tomó las manos de Nanoha con las suyas y la miró con ternura. Para luego pasar a una mirada que iba cargada de ese brillo típico cuando la rubia quería jugar con ella.

- Nanoha, no te despediste hoy de mí, eso no está bien hecho, qué pensarán nuestros hijos cuando vean que no te despides de tu adorable, hermosa y magnifica Fate y lo peor es que ni siquiera me saludas como corresponde – Y ahí iba de nuevo Fate con esos comentarios que la volvían loca, nunca sabía que tanta verdad podían cargar o si solamente eran simple y llanas ganas de fastidiarla un rato. Siempre que lo hacía, Nanoha se ruborizaba hasta la punta de las orejas.

- ¡¿Pero de qué hablas?! Yo sí me despedí de ti, ¡te mandé un mensaje! – Nanoha bufó.

- Pero un mensaje no es la forma apropiada de despedirte de mí.

- Y además, ¿cómo se supone que debo saludarte como "corresponde"? - preguntó Nanoha simulando comillas con sus manos.

- Con un beso, obviamente… dónde está mi beso – Fate infló su mejilla derecha y la señaló con su dedo índice.

- No estás hablando en serio… - habían veces que ni ella misma se creía que Fate pudiera seguir sorprendiéndola de esa manera. Fate frunció el ceño e hizo un puchero.

- No me estoy riendo, quiero mi beso… - Fate parecía estar a punto de hacer un berrinche cual bebé caprichoso.

- Testarossa, estamos en un sitio público, no crees que ya es suficiente, mira a Takamachi, su vergüenza ante tus comentarios es demasiado evidente – Signum consideró que ya había visto suficiente del trato que tenían y finalmente decidió intervenir.

- Mou… Signum, me dañaste el juego, esto es un ritual sagrado entre Nanoha y yo, tienes que hacerte a la idea, si quieres que nuestra relación avance a niveles más altos, debes aceptar que Nanoha y yo somos almas gemelas platónicas.

- ¡¿Qué?! – dijeron tanto Nanoha como Signum.

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ojalá hubieran visto sus caras, ¡fueron geniales! – Fate rió tanto que se le salieron algunas lágrimas. Nanoha y Signum suspiraron aliviadas, pero ambas sabían que en cierto modo las palabras de Fate tenían cierto grado de verdad, tanto que parecía que la rubia sabía perfectamente lo que las dos sentían y ella solo se hiciera la tonta. Se miraron como las rivales que eran, una mostrando más emotividad que la otra pero con igual intensidad en el sentimiento. Fate dejó de reír al sentir hostilidad por parte de sus amigas – Hey, no es para tanto, solo fue una broma… ¿están molestas conmigo? – el tono de Fate denotaba preocupación ante la posibilidad.

- No – respondieron al tiempo.

- Uff, menos mal – Fate miró el reloj y se percató de que faltaban 20 minutos para las 7:00 pm, levantó la mirada y la dirigió hacia la pelirrosa – Signum, debo irme. Mi madre me está esperando.

- Está bien – Signum sacó un dispositivo en el cual hizo unas cuantas operaciones y al poco rato, se materializaron unos billetes – esto es por lo de ambas, Takamachi, supongo que puedes recibir la paga.

- Signum, no es necesario, yo puedo pagar lo que consumí, solo dame un momento – Fate hizo un ademán de hacer lo mismo que la pelirrosa había hecho previamente pero Nanoha fue quien la detuvo tomándola de la muñeca con suavidad.

- Fate-chan, sabes que tú no tienes que pagar nada aquí.

- Testarossa no, pero yo sí, así que por favor reciba el dinero, Takamachi – Signum depositó los billetes en la otra mano de Nanoha y se despidió haciendo una leve inclinación – Testarossa, es hora.

- Nos vemos mañana, Nanoha – Fate se iba a dar la vuelta pero Nanoha la tomó nuevamente de la muñeca.

- Pensé que querías que me despidiera apropiadamente de ti – Nanoha se acercó a la rubia y le dio un beso muy cerca a los labios, tal gesto fue totalmente inesperado y además bastante atrevido por lo que la rubia no pudo más que enrojecer de pies a cabeza, si fuera posible, seguramente le saldría humo por las orejas. Nanoha miró con una sonrisa de suficiencia a Signum queriendo restregarle la pequeña victoria que había obtenido, a lo que Signum solo frunció levemente el ceño pero luego una sonrisa apareció en sus labios y eso no le gustó para nada a la pelirroja.

- Vámonos, Testarossa, el tiempo es oro y debo llevarte a tu casa – al terminar de anunciar aquello Nanoha comprendió a qué se debía esa sonrisa por lo que el color de su rostro bajó su tonalidad unos cuantos grados. Fate asintió y se alejó de Nanoha para llegar a donde se encontraba Signum, es decir, a la salida. Antes de abrir la puerta, se volvió a ver a Nanoha y estando aún con las mejillas coloradas, movió la mano en señal de despedida y salió del lugar.

"_No importa lo que la tal Signum pretenda hacer ahora, yo tengo la ventaja, después de todo llevo más tiempo de conocer a Fate-chan"_

Miyuki se acercó corriendo hacia Nanoha y estando un poco agitada, le comunicó que había empezado a oler a quemado en la casa por lo que decidió subir y para su sorpresa, se encontró con que el horno estaba encendido, por lo que lo apagó y sacó lo poco que había quedado de la nueva creación de Nanoha. Con ojos llorosos por la pérdida de su preciado postre, Nanoha suspiró y subió a la cocina para darse a la tarea de trabajar nuevamente en la preparación de dicho postre con resignación.

* * *

Signum detuvo la moto en frente de la casa de Fate y la apagó mientras la rubia se bajaba y le devolvía el casco a la pelirrosa. Signum también se quitó el casco, lo cual le extrañó a Fate pero no le prestó atención a ello.

- Gracias por traerme a casa, nos vemos en el club – Fate ya se iba pero Signum lo impidió.

- Espera un momento, Testarossa – Signum agarró la mano de Fate con delicadeza, la rubia sintió la suavidad de aquella mano e inconscientemente le devolvió el agarre.

- Este sábado hay una convención de modelos prototipos de nuevos diseños de robots, y viendo que a las dos nos gustan ese tipo de cosas me pareció pertinente comentarte acerca de ello, ¿quieres ir? – la propuesta sorprendió un poco a la rubia, pero la idea le encantó.

- Por supuesto, solo dime la hora y ahí estaré.

- No, yo vendré por ti a las 4:00 pm. ¿Te parece bien?

- Sí, gracias. Y gracias por la invitación de hoy, aunque no tenías que hacerlo.

- Pero yo quería hacerlo, con eso es suficiente – Signum miró a Fate directamente a los ojos y se perdió en la profundidad de ellos. A Fate le incomodó un poco la forma en que Signum la miraba pues no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de mirada tan intensa y que le producía una extraña sensación en el pecho – Bien, me voy, hasta luego Testarossa – durante todo ese tiempo sus manos habían permanecido juntas por lo que Signum la alzó hasta la altura de su rostro y posó sus labios en el dorso de la mano de la rubia. Acto seguido soltó su mano y se puso el casco para luego encender el motor e irse a toda velocidad dejando a Fate con la boca abierta de la impresión.

"_¿Pero qué les pasa a esas dos hoy? Creo que estoy sobrepasando los límites de la estupidez… tendré que hablar con la tarada de Hayate para ver qué opina"_

Recobrándose del estado en el que estaba, la rubia caminó y finalmente entró a su casa.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo! Espero actualizar un poco más rápido la próxima vez. Espero que les haya gustado y si ven algún error, háganmelo saber, me di cuenta que el anterior tenía varios y ya lo estuve corrigiendo.**

**Un Girl Crush es, según el diccionario de lo urbano (aunque hay varias definiciones ahí), una especie de enamoriamiento de una chica hacia otra por la admiración que siente. Es como un amor platónico.**

**Quiero agradecer a las personas que dejan sus reviews y que siguen esta historia :) de verdad que los aprecio un montón. **

**Sin más, hasta la próxima!**


End file.
